Mutual Weirdness
by Blurry-Blue-Sky
Summary: Jasper overhears a conversation in school and doesn't like what he hears but as always Alice is there to make him see that being a little different isn't so bad.


Mutual Weirdness

_"We are all a little weird and life's a little weird,_

_and when we find someone whose weirdness is_

_compatible to ours we fall into mutual weirdness _

_and call it love_"-Dr Suess

It was no secret that the pair were strange, even in amongst their family, who each in there own way could be considered slightly odd, they were the two who stood out the most. In spite of this they never seemed phased by the sideways glances or hushed voices, they existed in their own world in which they were each perfect to the other.

Jasper sat in the back of the dull history classroom paying little attention to the teacher as he gave a horribly inaccurate account of the Civil War. Instead he watched the dark haired girl beside him as she absentmindedly sketched images of the future on her notepad, something Jasper felt was much more worth his time. He smiled softly as one of the drawings formed a copy of his own face looking out from the page at the beautiful artist.

Alice completed the curve of her drawing's smile before looking up to see the real thing staring back down at her. She beamed back at him as she pulled his hand into her lap and started tracing the scars that were visible there. Returning her attention to the lesson Alice had to bite back a giggle hearing the teacher make a particularly incorrect statement causing Jasper to pull a face and glare at him.

On the other side of the classroom two girls were deep in a conversation that captured Jasper's attention when a particular name was mentioned.

" I just don't get it" the first girl complained in a hushed whisper.

" I know, what does he see in her? Its ridiculous" the second girl replied.

" Alice is just so weird!"

Jasper felt a spike of anger accidentally creating a room full of stoney faced teenagers and a shouting professor. He glanced down at Alice who didn't seem to have heard anything or been affected by his unexpected anger projection, she was drawing a design for a new dress with her head rested in her hand.

" Well, he's a little weird too don't you think? I mean good looking, yeah, but weird" girl number two added.

Raising an eyebrow Jasper again checked Alice's reaction, since she was still unresponsive to the conversation he concluded she was simply not listening.

Later that day the pair were sitting in the shade of a tree on the edges of a small clearing in the forest near their house. They had originally been out hunting but had remained away from home, partly to enjoy each others company and partly to escape Emmet's loud voice and Edward's moping for a while. Due to Alice's prediction of a surprise appearance of the sun, to everyone's happiness, they had all had to leave school early. Jasper was currently lying with his head in Alice's lap, eyes closed, as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. She watched the sun make diamonds across his skin accenting the crescent shaped ridges that decorated it. People always said the scars made him look frightening but he was beautiful to her and she never quite understood what they meant. Alice never thought of the marks as imperfections or even reminders of the past, they were simply a part of him and she loved all of Jasper. At this point he sat up and turned to face her, the sunlight making a halo of his honey blonde hair. He opened his mouth as if to speak,

" I heard them talking if that's what's bothering you" she said seeing his worried expression.

"Doesn't it bother you?" he asked

"Not particularly" was her reply.

Reaching forward he took her small hand into his and gently played with her fingers. He laid her sparkling hand palm down in his, marvelling at how different they were. Alice's small hand was unmarked, the smoothness of her skin exaggerated by the contrast with his damaged palm, her hand always looked so tiny when it was held in his much larger one. Jasper looked up into her sparkling golden eyes seeing her looking thoughtfully at him.

" I don't mind people thinking I'm weird as long as you don't" she said with a teasing smile.

He chuckled bringing her hand up to his lips to press a kiss to her skin.

" Well, I think you're brilliant" he replied " It really doesn't annoy you?"

"No, there's no fun in being considered normal and I don't intend to spend forever being bored" she admitted thoughtfully " And besides everyone's got something that makes them a little odd, so we stand out a bit more, that's to be expected considering we're not human and I'll bet that those girls are not half as happy as I am"

" I'd never bet against you darlin' " Jasper replied letting his southern drawl slip in.

Threading her fingers through his, she leant forward and pressed a kiss to his lips,

"Then you shouldn't let it bother you" Alice concluded.

Jasper smiled reaching up to brush the back of his hand against her cheek, watching her lean slightly into his touch. He always struggled to comprehend Alice's willingness to be with him, she was never angry or annoyed when he returned home with red eyes and a pained expression and she always managed to make him see the light in the darkest of moments. Ever since he met her he had spent every waking moment, which in his case was just every moment, trying to make her smile her beautiful, contagious smile. The best part of this was he simply didn't realise how easily he could make her happy so seeing that smile was a frequent affair. However, he could see why people may consider them peculiar, Alice was far in the future more often than not in classes, making her look a little dazed most of the time and he was constantly thirsty which made him look more than a little pained. It was not hard to see why they appeared a little bizarre. Jasper decided that if Alice was considered out of the ordinary then he wanted nothing to do with ordinary, if she was strange then strange was perfection to him.

After returning home Alice was dragged of by Rosalie to deal with a what she called a 'clothing emergency'. Seeing Emmet engrossed in the television Jasper joined him on the couch to discover a football game on the screen though he was more amused by Emmet's overreactions than the actual game.

When the game was over Emmet had not received the result he wished and so stalked off muttering some choice words under his breath. Jasper shook his head at his brother's frustration as he made his way up to his and Alice's room. When he arrived he could hear her flitting around the walk in closet, he was about to join her when he noticed a small piece of paper lying in the middle of the bed. Walking over to it he noticed a little heart drawn on the outside of the folded sheet, he picked it up and looked inside.

_"We are all a little weird and life's a little weird,_

_and when we find someone whose weirdness is_

_compatible to ours we fall into mutual weirdness _

_and call it love_"

Hearing him coming in Alice poked her head out of the door to see a grin spread on his face as he read her note, she smiled as he looked up at her. It only took him a few long strides to reach her, where he tilted her head with his hand on her cheek and kissed her. She wrapped her arm around his neck thankful with everything in her that they had fallen into mutual weirdness.

**Author's note-This is my first fan-fiction, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments would be appreciated**.


End file.
